Danke
by kiwi4u
Summary: An jedes Danke in seinem Leben kann er sich erinnern, denn er kann sie an einer Hand abzählen. Er sammelt Sie wie Schätze, lebt von ihnen. Das Letzte reinigte seine Seele und nahm dennoch so viel mehr, als es je bieten könnte.


_Inspiriert durch Michael Nymans ‚The other Side'. Ein Stück, das so viel Gefühl hält, so viel Verzweiflung und Hilflosigkeit, dass es mir die Luft zum Atmen raubt._

Nach all den Schmerzen, die er im Laufe seines Lebens kennengelernt hatte, wusste er, als er seinen linken Unterarm gegen seine Brust presste, dass er noch solche körperlichen Schmerzen durch litten hatte. Es war, als durchlebte er in diesem Moment, als das Böse aus ihm herausgezogen wurde, all die Schmerzen, die er je empfunden oder Anderen bereitet hatte, seit er das dunkle Mal unter die Haut gebrannt bekommen hatte.

Als der Schmerz verebbte, dauerte es noch eine Ewigkeit, bis er sich wieder einigermaßen erholte und halb hochstemmte. Fast apathisch sah er von der Anhöhe, auf der er sich befand, herab auf die Ländereien, die vom silbernen Mond erhellt wurden. Das Schlachtfeld begann um ihn herum und reichte soweit, sein Auge sah. Überall lagen Körper in Positionen, die verrieten dass sie nicht mehr leben konnten. Ab einem bestimmten Winkel durfte ein Kopf einfach nicht mehr liegen und ihn mit leeren Augen anstarren, ohne dass das Genick gebrochen war.

Er erhob sich unsicher und begann vorsichtig seinen humpelnden Gang den Hügel herab. Umsichtig umrundete er die Leichen und sah sich aufmerksam in der Umgebung um. Immer wieder, wenn er in Gesichter von Gefallenen sah, erkannte er den letzten Gesichtsausdruck, den sie gehabt hatten, als das Leben ihre Körper verließ. Es gab keinen Friedlichen darunter. Nicht Einer sah aus, als wäre er einfach dieser Welt entflohen, um etwas Besseres zu finden. Die Körper waren gekrümmt vor Schmerz und die Gesichter verzerrt oder geschockt, wenn ihnen bewusst wurde, dass das also das Ende war.

Man hätte denken können, es hätte nur kurz jemand die Zeit angehalten und sobald es weiter ging, würden die Körper sich wieder vor Schmerzen winden, so sehr schienen sie in der Position verharrt. Aber es war nicht so, denn es sah einige, die sich in ihrem Todeskampf noch krümmten. Er war Niemandem zur Hilfe geeilt, denn es waren bisher ausnahmslos Todesser gewesen. Er war so ironisch, dass sie nur Meter von den toten Kriegern entfernt lagen, die sich im Kampf entschieden hatten, keine zwangsläufig todbringenden Flüche einzusetzen.

So waren es bisher nur maskierte, in schwarz gehüllter Personen gewesen, die sich hier noch regten. Severus selbst hatte sich, nachdem, was er in den letzten Jahren erlebt hatte, nicht gescheut, schwarze Magie und Todbringende Flüche gegen die zusprechen, die selbst nie Gnade gewähren würden, aber jetzt richtete auch er seinen Zauberstab nicht auf die noch Lebenden. Sei es, weil er den Anstand hatte, nicht auf Sterbende zu zielen oder weil sie jeden Schmerz, den sie gerade durchlebten verdienten.

Letztere Meinung erhärtete sich in seinem Kopf, wenn er die vielen Augen sah, die aus bekannten Gesichtern zu ihm aufsahen. Er hatte seit Jahren in Hogwarts gelehrt und auch wenn es ihm Keiner zutrauen würde, so kannte er noch von fast allen Schülern, die er je unterrichtet hatte, den Nachnamen, Haus und die jeweilige Begabung in Zaubertränke. Ja, von denen, derer Gesichtszüge nicht durch Wunden und Flüche zur Unkenntlichkeit entstellt waren, kannte er wohl fast dreiviertel.

Besonders tragisch war es für ihn, wenn er ehemalige Slytherins sah, die der Schule zur Hilfe geeilt waren und von denen er als Hauslehre den Hintergrund kannte und ihn so die Schicksale noch mehr trafen. Er erkannte Jaden Parks tot im Schlamm liegen und wusste, dass er eine kleine Tochter zurückließ. Oder Meredith Van Nyman, die es in den letzten Atemzügen ihres Lebens in die Armen ihres Ehemanns geschaffte hatte, ebenso wie Larissa Bold, deren schwangerer Bauch sich eigentlich ganz deutlich unter ihrer blutverschmierten Kleidung abzeichnen sollt, der aber nicht länger da war. Er wusste, von diesen Schicksalen lagen tausend hier, aber von besagten Personen kannte er die traurige Geschichte nun mal persönlich.

Wieder sah Severus Snape eine Bewegung aus den Augenwinkeln, hielt inne und blickte angestrengt in die Richtung. Irgendjemand bewegte sich hinter einer großen, in Schwarz gehüllten Figur und als er näher kam, vernahm er einen unregelmäßigen, rasselnden Atem. Als er schon fast über dem zierlichen Körper stand, flüsterte er überrasch, „Miss Granger!", und fügte in seinem Geist hinzu, Gryffindore, brillanteste Hexe, seit er unterrichtete.

Ihre Antwort beschränkte sich auf ein gepresstes Ausatmen und ein fast lautlosen Wimmern. Mit zwei großen Schritten war er bei ihr und fiel auf die Knie. Mit plötzlich zitternder Hand hob er ihren Kopf aus dem Dreck und betrachtete sie, währen ihre Augenlieder flackerten. „Professor!", hauchte sie letztlich und was wohl ein erleichtertes Lächeln werden sollte, bewirkte nur, dass sich ihre gequälten Gerichtszüge einen Moment etwas entspannten.

Auch ohne fachliche Kompetenz in Medimagie erkannte er schnell, in welch ernstem Zustand sie sich befand und dass sie ihm zweifellos unter den Händen wegsterben würde, käme ihnen nicht schleunigst jemand zur Hilfe. Schnell hob er seinen Zauberstab, den er ununterbrochen bereit hielt, zum Himmel und schoss rote Funken über sie in die Nacht. „Miss Granger, ich bin nicht mehr Ihr Professor", gab er bitter zu bedenken. „Tatsächlich bin ich der Verräter, den Sie fürchten sollten".

Alles was ihm sein Kommentar einbrachte, war ein wissender Blick und ein leises, erheitertes Glucksen, das aber schnell erstarb. Das Mädchen hatte die Augen wieder geschlossen und quälte sich sichtlich mit ihren Schmerzen. Er besah sich ihren Körper und sprach schließlich einen der einfacheren Diagnosezauber, der offenbarte, dass ein ihm unbekannter Fluch gerade ihre Organe Stück für Stück verätzte.

Panik stieg in ihm auf, als er erkennen musste, dass er machtlos war und er sah sich suchend nach Hilfe um, bevor er sich langsam hinter sie setzte und ihren Lockenkopf behutsam in seinem Schoß bettete. Er wollte ihr einige Strähnen sachte aus dem Geicht streichen, aber sie klebten im trockenen Blut ihres Gesichts fest. Er musste sie regelrecht von der Haut abziehen. „Ist es vorbei?", röchelte sie zu ihm auf.

„Ja", antwortete er behutsam, „Es ist vorbei! Und nun sparen Sie ihre Kräfte und ruhen sich aus". Er war sich ziemlich sicher, dass die kleine Hexe nicht verstummen würde, ehe sie wusste, was mit ihren beiden Freunden war, daher fügte er nach einigen Momenten noch etwas giftig hinzu: „Und den Rettern der Wett geht es sicher bestens". Aber er hatte sich getäuscht.

„Luna", stöhnte sie stattdessen und machte sogar einen Augenblick lang Anstalten, sich zu erheben. Allerdings reichte schon das Eigengewicht seiner Hände auf ihren Schultern, um jede weiter Bewegung unmöglich zumachen.

„Ich weiß leider nicht, wo Miss Lovegood ist, aber es geht ihr bestimmt gut", versuchte Severus das nun hektisch atmende Mädchen zu beruhigen. Als das nicht gelang, begann er eindringlich auf sie einzureden: „Miss Granger… Miss Granger, sehen sie mich an! Sie müssen sich wieder beruhigen, Hilfe wird bald da sein! Halten Sie noch eine kurze Zeit aus, okay?".

Sie hatte ihre Augen wieder mit Anstrengung geöffnet und sah ihm direkt und bedeutungsvoll an. Er verengte irritiert die Augen, aber dann sprach eine melodisch, völlig unverletzte Stimme in seinem Kopf: „Aber sie muss hier irgendwo sein, Sir!".

Severus war einen Moment zu überrasch um zureagieren, aber als er sich wieder fing antwortete er ihr ernst, „Bitte unterlassen Sie das. Auch wenn es Ihnen leichter erschein, als zusprechen, entkräftet das Ihren Körper nur noch schneller".

Damit setzte er sich etwas aufrechter hin und blickte sich um. Sie saßen in Mitten eines Meeres aus Todessern. Mindestens 30 leblose Körper umgaben sie und das einzige, was daraus hervorstach, waren die weißblonden langen Haare von Miss Lovegood, die völlig reglos dalag, das Gesicht dem Boden zugewandt, einen Arm in einem seltsamen Winkel vom Körper abstehend. Es schien, dass die beiden Mädchen sich eine ganze Zeit erfolgreich widersetzt hatten – erfolgreich... „Ich weiß nicht, wo Miss Lovegood ist", log er mit erstickter Stimme und seine Hände begannen erneut zuzittern. Warum brauchte es diese beiden zierlichen Geschöpfe, damit ihm klar wurde, was sich hier Schreckliches abgespielt hatte.

Er senkte den Blick betreten und dabei fielen seine Augen auf etwas kleines Rotes, keinen halben Meter von ihm entfernt. Er streckte sich danach und drehte das kleine Objekt in seinen Fingern. Es war einer dieser Radieschenohrringe, nur das er zum ersten Mal erkannte, dass es in Wirklichkeit eine gläserne Kugel war, die eine rote Flüssigkeit enthielt. „Das ist der Ohrring von Luna", holte ihn das kraftlose Flüstern der Braunhaarigen in seinem Schoß aus den Gedanken, „Er enthält das Blut ihrer verstorbenen Mutter. Bitte… bitte bewahren Sie ihn, bis Sie Luna sehen, sie sollte ihn bei sich haben". Severus sah auf das Mädchen herab und stellte fest, dass sie nicht den Ohrring ansah, sondern ihm wissend in die Augen blickte.

Aber viel mehr Sorge bereitete ihm die Tatsache, dass ihre Lippen fast keine Farbe mehr hatten und die Perioden, in denen sie ihre Augen geöffnet hatte, immer kürzer wurden, während sie flach und rasselnd atmete. „Bitte, Miss Granger", flehte er und strich ihr mit seiner zitternden Linken über die Wange, „Ich bitte Sie, verhalten Sie sich ruhig!".

Mit großer Kraftanstrengung hob sie ihre Hand und legte sie über seine Zitternde. „Sie besorgen mich ein wenig, Professor", sagte sie zum ersten Mal ganz ruhig und obwohl deutlich war, wie sich die Energie schnell aus ihrem Körper verflüchtigte, hatte sie einen vollkommen entspannten Gesichtsausdruck. „Steht es so schlecht um mich?", lächelte sie schwach und ihren geschlossenen Liedern entkam eine Träne.

Severus sah hilflos auf die Form der jungen Hexe herab. „Bitte – Hermione…!", krächzte er mit trockenem Hals, ehe ihm die Stimme versagte und er sich suchend umblicke, ob ihnen inzwischen jemand zur Hilfe eilte.

„Dann werde ich sterben…", er wusste nicht, ob es eine Frage oder eine Aussage war, aber ihr entkamen noch mehr Tränen, als sie mit dünner Stimme verkündete, „Eigentlich möchte ich noch nicht sterben. Ich habe einen Plan, wissen Sie…". Damit stieß sie die angehaltene Luft aus und ihr entwich ein leises Schluchzen, das ihren Oberkörper schüttelte und Severus dazu veranlasste, sie weiter an sich heran zuziehen, bis sie in seinem Schoß lag, den Kopf an seine Brust gelehnt.

„Bleiben Sie bei mir, Sir?" flüsterte sie nach einer Weile kläglich und holte zittrig Luft. Immer noch kullerten ihr dicke Tränen die Wangen herab. „Ich möchte nicht alleine sterben". Severus starrte nur auf sie herab. Auf ihr müdes Gesicht, auf die Tränenspuren, die den Staub wegwuschen, der ihre fahle Haut benetzte und auf ihren geschundenen Körper, den sie offenbar nicht länger spürte.

Als sie keine Antwort auf die Frage bekam, die sie offenbar momentan am meisten beschäftigte, öffnete sie noch einmal langsam die Augen und sah zu ihm auf. „Sir, Sie weinen", sagte sie im verwunderten Ton eines Kleinkindes.

„Erzähl es aber keinem, wenn du gleich im Krankenflügel bist, okay Hermione?", brachte er nach mehrfachen Schlucken heraus und lächelte traurig, während er ihr ein weiteres Mal einige Strähnen aus der Stirn strich. Dann barg er sein Gesicht in ihren Haaren und flüsterte hinein, „Das ist nicht gut für mein Image!".

„Hältst du mich, wenn ich sterbe?", fragte sie ängstlich und Severus wusste, dass sie nicht länger wirklich zu ihm sprach.

Er presste die Lippen zusammen und nickte, ehe er flüsterte, „Ja, ich halte dich!".

„Versprichst du es?".

„Ja, ich verspreche es!".

„Ich kann dich aber nicht spüren…", hauchte sie traurig in sein Ohr, obwohl Severus sich an ihr festklammerte, wie ein Ertrinkender und sich seine zitternden Hände in den Stoff ihrer Roben vergruben.

„Aber ich bin da", versicherte er.

„Danke", war ihr letztes Wort.

Hermione Granger starb mit einem friedlichen Ausdruck auf ihren Gesichtszügen. Ihre Augen waren entspannt geschlossen und ihr Mundwinkel verrieten, dass sie etwas Besseres gefunden hatte.

Der Mann, der sie hielt, weinte wie ein Liebender um sie und schrie, als man ihm Stunden später den kalten und starren Leichnam der klügsten Hexe des Jahrhunderts aus den Armen entwenden wollte. Er dachte oft daran, dass sie die Einzige blieb, die ihm damals ohne Beweise und kompromisslos geglaubt hatte, dass er nicht der Verräter war, für den ihn alle hielten.

_R&R plz_


End file.
